Yétis
by Eya Silvers
Summary: Le Gargal, leurs expressions, leurs activités, tout rassemblé en un petit one-shot de huit cent mots. Pur et simple délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Oh, et, si vous aimez jouer, bonjour !


_Pour commencer, veuillez savoir que cet one-shot est venu dans mon esprit d'une façon un peu délirante, alors ne cherchez pas des phrases compliquées et intellectuelles dans ce récit, merci. Ceci n'est qu'un délire pur et simple, prenez son contenu comme sortant du cerveau d'une folle qui vient tout bonnement de sortir d'un asile psychiatrique où elle était détenue depuis le jour de sa naissance.  
_

_Il n'y a pas d'histoire. Pas de suite. Mais sûrement des blagues pourries._

**_Disclaimer_**_ :__ Dreamworks (ben mince alors, j'ai cru que ça m'appartenait)_

**_Film_**_ :__ Rise of the Guardians/Les Cinq Légendes/Le Réveil des Gardiens._

**_Auteur : _**_Eya Silvers (non, im-po-ssi-ble)_

_J'espère que vous verrez les yétis différemment !_

_**P-S :** Oh, j'allais oublier. Laissez une review si possible, surtout parce que... vous verrez à la fin._

* * *

**Le langage Yéti en un one-shot et quelques précisions**

Si vous êtes un Yéti, vous parlez courament le Gargal (mot originaire du Jurassique suédois équivalent en français à «Yétois»). Ce langage est très peu parlé dans le monde, malheureusement, du fait de l'incapacité des humains à parler cette langue des plus étonnantes. Encore aujourd'hui, une seule personne est capable de parler le Gargal, qui est bien connue par les enfants du monde entier : et oui, en effet, il s'agit du bon vieux Père Noël, Nord, Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas etc.

Les yétis sont généralement très poilus, pratiquement tous mâles, les femelles les surpassant largement en poids et en taille et se cachant dans les profondeurs des hautes montagnes, telles que l'Everest, le Mont Blanc et autres.

Le langage Yéti, le Gargal, ressemble plus à des onomatopées ou à des mots indistincts et très mal prononcés qu'autre chose. En Gargal, on ne conjugue pas les verbes, ils restent toujours et encore à l'infinitif le plus fignolé. Voici une liste des mots en Gargal les plus utilisés :

- Gargal : Yétois.

- Garg : Yéti (À noter : le féminin de Garg est Garga)

- Gaga : Oui.

- Graga : Non.

- Gramillg : Jaune.

- Gragou : Rouge.

- Grazui : Bleu.

- Groar : Jouet.

- Gargll : Peindre.

- Bzzgr : Elfe.

- Rro : Barbe.

- G : Ou.

- R : Et.

- Taah : Bigfoot (yéti ancestral)

- Grgl : Être.

- Grgo : Avoir.

- A : Un.

- Gri : Miam.

- Miag : Faim.

- Gro : Quoi.

- Griou : Gro(sse)

- Grasp : Parler.

Ainsi que certaines expressions largement appréciées :

- Rrotaah ! : Par la barbe de Bigfoot !

- Grromph garg ! : Nom d'un yéti à frisettes !

- Grouuu groar gro ? : C'est quoi ce jouet déglingué ?

- Gri Groumphh... : Miam je vais tout manger...

- Griiagg bzzgr ! : Elfe en approche !

- Gargouil, griou garga... : Je t'aime, grosse yéti...

Le yéti est une espèce choisie par l'Homme de la Lune pour aider le père Noël à sa fabrique de jouets, les elfes ayant misérablement échoué au test. Depuis, nos amis poilus s'entraident à la fabrique pour créer les jouets des enfants, essuyer les tentatives des elfes pour mettre le feu (bien entendu, sans le faire exprès) au bureau du Père Noël, nettoyer le traîneau qui a, entre nous, bien besoin d'un coup de pinceau, brosser les rennes, assister les Gardiens lors des réunions et tout autres activités de larbins.

Les yétis sont visibles par tous les humains, même les non-croyants, tout comme les sirènes enchanteresses, le pauvre Nessie qui aurait mieux fait de rester dans son trou sans l'eau, les sorcières piaillantes, les fées tout aussi divertissantes lorsqu'il s'agit de dents ou de couleur de plumes, les vampires que je plains car les donneurs de sang morts se font extrèmement rares de nos jours, les zombies, qui auraient dû rester dans leur tombe au lieu d'aller embêter les vivants, et encore une longue liste d'autres créatures choisies, elles-aussi, par l'Homme de la Lune.

Mais, sans nul doute, le yéti le plus connu reste Phil.

Phil, compagnon agréable, joueur mais aussi énervé lorsqu'il s'agit de jouets cassés. Il a activement participé à la bataille de Burgess contre le croque-mitaine, le bonhomme de sept heures, Pitch Black. Son plus grand ami Gardien est Jack Frost, Esprit de l'Amusement et de l'Hiver, qu'il considérait au départ comme un faiseur de troubles, mais il s'est peu à peu lié à ce jeune Gardien. Son meilleur ami s'appelle Poual, gros yéti qui passe ses journées à peindre des jouets en bleu au lieu de rouge.

Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, nous allons nous amuser quelque peu.

Pour commencer, je vais donner écrire quelques phrases en Gargal courant. Vous devez tout simplement les traduire en français !

« Rrotaah, gargll gramillg g gragou ? »

« Taah griiagg ! »

« Bzzgr grgo a groar ! Grromph garg ! »

« Gri groumphh... Gri... Bzzgr, graga ! »

Mes chers amis, à vous, à présent, de créer vos propres phrases en Gargal ! Bonne chance !


End file.
